


Sparks in the air

by ao_no_uma



Series: No fear [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: ChirpBaze, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Kid Fic, M/M, Post Mpreg, spiritassasin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_uma/pseuds/ao_no_uma
Summary: Collection of Xiang-verse one-shots





	1. When Baze isn't home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, it's not the fic where Chirrut plays trombone and Xiang shuts oven's door

Chirrut was lying on his back with hands clasped together over chest, listening to the wind howling outside the temple. He woke up after few hours of rest and couldn’t fall asleep again, as usual.

He itched to stretch his arm and reach across the bed, but he was painfully aware he’d only find cold empty sheets. Baze was away for a job for nearly three weeks now and his absence slowly turned maddening. Chirrut missed his presence, his warmth, his gentle not-so-accidental touches and light kisses, every single sound he made. He missed hugging to his husband when insomnia struck in the middle of the night.

Door to bedroom creaked and silent taps of bare feet echoed in the silence.

‘Papa, are you asleep?’ Xiang whispered when he came to Chirrut’s bed. He lisped a bit since he lost front tooth.

‘No, Jixiang. What’s wrong, bad dream again?’

‘I can’t sleep.’

Chirrut threw the blanket away. The boy crawled underneath and clinged to Chirrut’s side, with head rested on his chest.

‘When daddy comes back?’ 

‘I don’t know Jixiang. But I’m sure he’ll be back soon.’

‘I want him back now’ Xiang pouted. ‘I miss daddy.’

‘I know. I miss him too. But you know what? I’m sure he’ll bring you another cool souvenir from where he is.’

‘I don’t want souvenir, I want daddy! Why he fly away for so long?’

Chirrut tightened the embrace around Xiang. _He is very probably causing Empire much trouble now._ ‘He works, sweetheart.’

‘Can’t he work on Jedha?’

‘No.’

Xiang pouted and sullenly pressed himself even closer to his father.

‘What if something happened to daddy? He’s all alone. What if pirates kidnapped him? Or stormtroopers mistook him with rebel and arrested?!’ Xiang’s breath hitched in small chest as he imagined the situation.

Chirrut rubbed his back in soothing circles. ‘I’m sure daddy’s fine. I’ll know if he’s in danger. The Force will tell me.’

The boy hummed and turned his face to father’s side again.

‘I love you papa’ Xiang muttered into Chirrut’s shirt. ‘And I love daddy too.’

‘We love you too Jixiang’ Chirrut leant forward and kissed the top of boy’s head. ‘Try to sleep. Maybe daddy will be back when you wake up.’


	2. Fulfilled promise

‘Daddy, can I go now? Pleaaase?’

‘No, Xiang. Mind papa. I can’t split my attention on both of you at the same time.’

Xiang groaned but continued to trot excited on the other side of Baze.

Chirrut grinned involuntarily at son’s enthusiasm. He walked with one hand looped around husband’s elbow and in other he held uneti staff he used to check foreign ground. He couldn’t help giddiness swelling in his heart since he had stepped out of cargo shuttle that had brought them three on that planet; Baze mentioned its name, basically the code number, but it fled from Chirrut’s memory.

Guardian’s senses were recording almost too many sensations. Warm sunlight, so different from Jedha’s chilly glow, caressing his face and bare forearms (Baze was right, no need for jacket at all, shirt was sufficient). Cool wind smelling salty. Mysterious hum growing louder as they approached their destination. Even soil under his feet and staff felt so strange – soft grass dipping under his weight, now gradually changing into check of grass and sand patches.

Baze halted, tugging lightly at Xiang’s and Chirrut’s hands.

‘Okay, take off your shoes and you can go’ Baze said to the boy. The child let out cheerful yell and once without footwear he ran away from the couple.

‘Don’t go deeper than ankles!’ Baze shouted after him.

Chirrut chuckled and tightened grip around husband’s arm.

‘You should take off your boots too’ Baze suggested.

Chirrut passed him the staff and balancing on one foot he pulled shoes and socks off. He sighed a quiet “Oh” when his soles touched hot fine sand. When he shifted his feet they dipped a little deeper. Chirrut flexed toes, enjoying the feeling of warm grains pouring between them. He couldn’t help childish yelp.

‘It feels so good’ he whispered with passion.

‘Ain’t it?’ Baze grinned and leant in to kiss husband’s cheek. ‘Let’s go, Xiang will end drowning if I leave him out of my sight for a minute.’

Chirrut giggled. He picked up his shoes and let Baze lead him forward, toward the source of white noise.

‘Now stop.’

Chirrut paused obediently. Baze sneaked his arm away from the grip. He made a rustling noises, taking something – a bunch of fabric, perhaps a blanket – from his bag and laid it on the ground.

Baze nudged at Chirrut’s shoulder to make two steps right. ‘You can sit there.’

The Guardian complied and rested on coarse wool blanket with boots and staff laid beside him.

‘Xiang, come here!’ Baze called out and went on with rustling, plucking next items from bag.

Fast pats of small feet announced Xiang’s return.

‘Papa, it’s so warm!’ he chirped. ‘And so clear! It’s transparent! I can see bottom, there are colorful shells, and small fishes swimming around…’

‘You need to tell me about everything’ Chirrut gave him a smile. He raised hand and Xiang grasped his fingers in their custom way of saying “I’m here”.

‘Come here, Jixiang’ Baze grunted from behind. Small hands left Chirrut’s digits. The man propped elbows on knees and listened to Baze helping Xiang with taking off boy’s clothes and putting sun cream on his skin. Laughing joyfully, the father and son both were shining brightly in the Force, so soothing Chirrut leant back with a pleased sigh.

‘Daddy, can I go now?’ Xiang asked impatient.

‘Alright, but only to knee level now. I’ll join you in a minute’ Baze replied with a nod. Giggling, Xiang ran back to the sea.

‘You too, take off your clothes’ Baze ordered.

‘Oh love, now, with our son watching?’ Chirrut smirked. That earned him light smack in shoulder. Chuckling, he shed civil shirt and pants he had chosen to wear on their trip instead of Guardian robes and folded them neatly.

Baze shuffled to sit behind him.

‘Cream’s little cold’ he warned, popping the cap of bottle open. Chirrut braced himself yet groaned when cool lotion was smeared between his shoulder blades. Baze worked the cream over his skin with brisk, perfunctory swipes, as chaste as possible.

‘Is it really necessary?’ Chirrut asked slightly cocking his head toward husband.

‘It is. The sun is much brighter here, and I’m not interested in treating sunburns’ Baze replied and planted a kiss on back of Chirrut’s neck.

‘Where did you even get that thing?’

Another portion of cream was massaged to shells of Chirrut’s ears. ‘Better don’t ask.’

Baze gave his shoulder a final pat and stood up. ‘Can I leave you for a while? I promised Xiang to teach him swimming.’

‘Yeah, sure. I stay here and let my old bones enjoy some warmth.’

‘You aren’t that old! And I’m older than you’ Baze scoffed indignant. ‘Don’t forget to blink often, your eyes might get dry.’

‘Yes dad.’

Chirrut yelped when Baze surprised him with a kiss on lips.  

Baze unhurriedly walked away to their son. With another happy sigh Chirrut patted the blanket searching for its edges and flopped on his back. He had never been so comfortably warm, and he was stark naked, bathed in glow of local star.

Chirrut wondered how Baze had found this planet. Except of two dozens of scientist residing in single research facility, the planet was inhabited. Cargo shuttle with which they had flown here was the only way back to civilization. How Baze found the planet at all, not to mention perfectly scheduling the flight with two transfers and bribing shuttle pilot to give them a lift in cramped living compartment of his vessel, remained mysterious. Nevertheless, Chirrut knew well certain things were to never be discovered.

Chirrut rolled on his front. The warmth, ever-present hum of waves and distant voices of Xiang and Baze lulled him into peaceful nap.

He woke with a shout when cool water was suddenly sprinkled over his back.

‘Papa, are you okay?’ Xiang asked worried.

‘Yes, Jixiang, I just was asleep and you surprised me’ Chirrut soothed him and reached to pet child’s wet hair.

‘Papa, I can swim, and it’s so cool!’ the boy said proudly. Chirrut moved his hand along son’s face to feel his gleeful grin.

‘You’re such a smart boy’ Chirrut pushed himself to sitting and leant to kiss Xiang’s forehead.

‘Daddy says it’s your turn.’

‘Oh, I don’t think I’m able to learn swimming…’

‘Chirrut! Come over there!’ Baze yelled from distance. ‘I promised to take you to the seaside. My part of deal is done, now your turn.’

The Guardian groaned half-heartedly. ‘In that case, I must join daddy. Jixiang, you have to help me walk there.’

Without a word Xiang waited until Chirrut stood up, then gripped father’s palm with tiny fingers and guided him down the beach at deliberate pace, allowing Chirrut to feel slightly descending ground with his feet, and warning him of every obstacle.

‘Stop.’ Baze was only meters away now but his voice was barely audible among the all-present hum. ‘Jixiang, do you think you can build the Kyber Temple from sand?’

‘Sure!!’ the boy released Chirrut’s hand and wandered few steps away and sat on the ground with thump to play with sand.

‘Alone time?’ Chirrut whispered with smug grin.

‘Correct.’ Baze moved to stand by his side and wrapped one arm around his middle. ‘We’re one step from waves’ range. Water’s warm, but it might be little cold for you. Don’t get surprised.’

Indeed, water felt cool when it licked heated skin of Chirrut’s feet before it retracted back to the sea. Step by step, they strolled deeper into the sea. Chirrut halted when the water reached his knees and marvelled at the feeling if waves swirling around his limbs. Another sigh left his lips.

‘What do you see?’ Chirrut asked with staggering voice.

‘There’s no horizon. The sky and the sea merge into one somewhere in front of us, but you cannot see that point.’

Chirrut snickered. ‘That was cheesy.’

‘Only because you love cheesy descriptions’ Baze retorted with a kiss to the back of husband’s neck. ‘Do you trust me?’

‘Do you really need to ask, love?’

‘Then we need to go little deeper.’

Baze paused just when waves shoved at their chests, and stepped to be right behind Chirrut.

‘Unbelievable. He’s still occupied with building’ Baze muttered. ‘To be honest, it’s quite similar to the original.’

‘My smart boy’ the Guardian smirked. ‘What now?’

‘Lean back on me.’

Compliant, Chirrut pressed himself to Baze’s wide chest. Baze shifted his arm across Chirrut’s torso and then slowly slant himself back, pulling at Chirrut until they both lied horizontally, pushed up by constantly flowing waves.

Chirrut was speechless.

Baze didn’t speak either. He waved the other arm to oppose current pushing them toward the shore. They floated like that, hugged together, in silence, indefinitely long.

‘Ready for more?’ Baze finally asked.

‘With you, always.’

‘Relax, and don’t panic.’

Baze slid both hands under Chirrut’s neck and his solid body disappeared from beneath Guardian’s back. The familiar big hands supporting his head were now the only contact with reality Chirrut had, otherwise he could got lost in sensation of cool water whirling around him and sunlight warming his face and chest.

‘Swimming’ Chirrut said weakly, his voice heavy with bliss. ‘You were right. It felt exactly the same.’

A smooch was pressed to tip of his nose.

‘I’m afraid we can’t stay much longer.’ Baze whispered to his forehead. ‘Lean forward, I’ll catch you.’

Quicker this time, with a pang of heartache at leaving, the men returned to the beach. Xiang immediately ran to them and tugged at their entwined hands.

‘Come see my temple!’

Ignoring the sand clinging to wet skin, Chirrut kneeled by the construction. Xiang grabbed at father’s wrists and guided his fingers over sand walls.

‘It’s identical. Just smaller’ Baze noted with a smile.

‘Aren’t you a smart boy’ Chirrut embraced his son tightly.

‘Daddy, can I go back swimming now?’ Xiang asked hopefully.

‘Sorry, but we don’t have much time left and you need to dry.’

The boy pouted, yet went back to the blanket between fathers, holding their hands.

Baze took out towels from his bag and threw one at Chirrut. The Guardian wiped himself dry and Baze helped Xiang with toweling and changing to fresh clothes.

‘How much time do we have?’ Chirrut asked passing wet towel back to Baze.

‘About half an hour.’

Chirrut groped for husband’s mane and found braided strands still dripping with water. He scoffed.

‘Then sit and I’ll treat you hair, love.’

With usual grunt Baze sat heavily in the middle of blanket and Chirrut perched behind him. He alternated between rubbing wet tresses with the last dry towel and combing his fingers through them. Xiang once more left to wander along the shore and jump over waves.

‘You know, I rarely say it, but I wish you could see it now’ Baze stated serene.

‘As far as I remember, the last time you said it was when Xiang made his first steps’ Chirrut reminded, curving his lips in smile. ‘Look for us both, love, so you will be able to tell me about it again and again.’

Baze tilted his head to capture husband’s lips.

Soon after they packed up and left the sea painted flame red and gold by setting sun. This time Chirrut took care of bags and Baze carried exhausted Xiang in arms. For the better part of flights back home the boy was dozing on Baze’s lap and the men were sitting pressed against each other, wordless, with hands clasped together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, it's not Scarif. It's just a random planet. Force knows how Baze found it.


	3. I wish You could see it

Chirrut's old room was definitely too small for two adult men and newborn. After long debates with Torlon and other masters they came to agreement to adapt an old classroom for new quarters for the three. It was big enough to suit their needs and far from other quarters so Xiang's cries didn't wake up anybody but his fathers.   

There was some furniture moved from other rooms and everyday appliances scavenged from various sources, and in the center laid giant fluffy blanket Baze had obtained in mysterious way which served as Xiang's playground. Chirrut perched cross-legged on its corner with hands laid flat on its surface to feel minute vibrations of fabric as Xiang and Baze were playing together.

The feeling of being useless burnt in Chirrut's chest every day now, every time Baze fed Xiang, changed a diaper or woke up in the dead of night when the boy cried. Even though Chirrut, dismissed from usual Temple’s duties, did everything else he was able to – preparing meals, cleaning, washing – it still didn't feel enough. For the first time he was frustrated with his own impairment, stopping him from taking care of his child. Especially as Chirrut sensed husband's growing tiredness coming from handling Xiang all day long. Yet Baze didn't say a word of complaint. He never complained.  

And even now, while Baze was playing with Xiang, he offered Chirrut description of what’s their son doing, to let Chirrut be a part of play.

‘He's so lively today. Hey, it's not a race' Baze said and his words were followed by quick thumps of child crawling on soft fabric. ‘And is very firm on coming to you.’

‘Let him' Chirrut grinned to hide his sadness. His own perception was limited by reach of his arms and number of his fingers. He was so dependent on Baze's descriptions it was infuriating. He could only imagine Xiang's appearance, mimics, moves. Usually reluctant to speak at all Baze helped him to imagine the scene with abundant words.  

‘Jixiang, where's papa? Do you want to go to papa? Oh, careful little boy…’

‘What’s he doing?’

‘He’s trying to climb on his feet. Carefully… There you go. He stands on his two own feet, little wobbly and holding my hands but it still counts. And is still looking at you. Oh, there, carefully…’

Chirrut’s heart dropped low into pit of stomach and throbbed there loudly. ‘What is he doing?’

‘I think he’s about to take his first steps. Foot up - yeah just like that. And now the other…’

Baze’s words were accompanied with the quietest thumps of small feet and tiny shifts of blanket as Xiang moved forward to Chirrut. The Guardian realized he’d stopped breathing not to miss a single sound.

‘Oops, he lost balance and landed on bottom. But he’s not giving up, he stands up once again, he still got few steps to papa.’

Chirrut raised hands from blanket in time to catch Xiang when he stumbled again. Giggling, the boy crawled on Chirrut’s lap and clinged close to his father. Chirrut embraced tiny body and kissed the top of child’s head.

‘My little boy walks’ he laughed under his breath. ‘Before you know it he’ll be running.’

‘Oh yes, he’s as sturdy and stubborn as his papa. Won’t back down until he reaches his goals’ Baze rumbled with laughter that soon softened. ‘I hate to say it but I wish you could see it. How focused he was on every step. How fixated on task. He’s going to be as headstrong about his fate as you, dear.’

‘I think he’s got this one after both of us.’

Chirrut bent closer and brushed his lips against Baze’s mouth.

 


	4. I missed it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this one is rated Explicit, for sexual content.
> 
>  
> 
> *leaves pwp on Your doorway and runs away embarrassed*

With a content sigh Chirrut lowered his hips and impaled himself on Baze’s cock. Beneath him Baze growled and squeezed his thighs with thick fingers.

‘Fuck, I missed it’ Chirrut sighed once again and petted his finally flat again belly. ‘And I missed that too.’

Once he’d recovered after labor and returned to the Temple, Chirrut resumed intense zama-shiwo training. Few months of hard work and he had returned to his old shape and proficiency. The only remainders were faded red stretch marks around his belly.

Chirrut lifted hips, pulling almost wholly out, then slammed down again, eliciting shaky gasp from husband. He moaned too when cockhead nudged his prostate. They’d just begun, and he was already soaked with sweat and shivering from pleasure.

Baze looked up at him with bleary eyes and smirked. ‘I missed it to, love.’

Chirrut braced his hands behind, on Baze’s bent knees. He usually preferred to go slow, very slow, to have a time to register every feeling, every touch and kiss and sound, but now he was desperate.  

From the start Chirrut set a punishing pace. Legs and back muscles quickly began to ache from exertion he hadn’t had in long time - but it dulled with pleasure sparkling in whole body, from tip of head to toes. Breathy moans were escaping his lips, curved in giddy smile, every time his body stretched around Baze’s shaft.

Baze was digging fingers in flesh of Chirrut’s thighs but made no remark to slow down. His groans were gradually louder and louder over time, matching husband’s noises. Chirrut smirked to himself – Baze was always so restrained to make a sound, always so quiet, but in safe confines of their new quarters, away from anyone, he finally allowed himself to let go. Chirrut was determined to hear every sound Baze could made soon.

Too soon to his liking, Chirrut’s blood set aflame and pooled low in his belly.

‘Baze, I’m close-‘

Baze’s hand slid from thigh to wrap around his dick and began to jerk him off in rhythm with pushes and pulls. Only minute later Chirrut arched and with head thrown back he came all over Baze’s chest, shaking and gasping for air. Baze stroked him through aftershock until Chirrut sagged forward, propping his hands on Baze’s middle.

Baby’s high-pitched cry filled the room.  

Chirrut froze as his heart dropped at the bottom of his stomach. He straightened with wild eyes and scrambled off the bed.

‘Hey! I’m not finished yet!’ Baze protested.

Chirrut ignored him and still naked, with ass dripping with lube, ran to Xiang’s crib. He picked the baby and embraced him close to sweat-covered chest.

‘What’s wrong Jixiang? It’s not a diaper. Are you hungry?’ Chirrut cooed.

‘I fed him an hour ago’ Baze grumbled. He rolled off bed too. Bare feet patted on stone floor as he joined Chirrut by the crib. He laid one big hand on Chirrut’s shoulder with an allusion.

‘Chirrut.’

‘If not that, what’s wrong with him?’ panicked note escaped Chirrut’s throat. Xiang didn’t stop squirming and crying in his arms.

‘Chirrut, I take a look at him.’

Pursing his lips, petulant Chirrut passed crying Xiang to Baze. His pulse was still racing. Fists were closed nervously, tight enough for nails to leave white crescent marks on palms. He was used to blindness, silent companion for the most of his life, but he couldn’t accept the fact he wasn’t able to perform most of duties concerning his son. When Xiang was crying, he could only guess what’s the reason.

‘He’s okay. I think we just woke him up with being too loud’ Baze stated calmly.

Chirrut exhaled relieved, though distress still gnawed at his heart.

‘You can lay him back to sleep if you want.’

Immediately Chirrut pried Xiang from Baze. The boy clinged close to father’s neck, still wailing lowly. Chirrut rocked him gently, humming a lullaby.

Baze went back to bed with a hearty grunt. His cock was still half-hard despite the affair; the sight of his husband lulling the baby, naked, with glistening skin and muscles on display, was strangely arousing.

His hand wandered to his abandoned dick. If Chirrut was occupied he needed to take care of himself.

‘Give me a moment and I’ll finish you’ Chirrut muttered and Baze obediently laid both hands on bed, meanwhile peeking at husband’s perfect body.

Few moments later Xiang slumped in Chirrut’s arms, asleep. Chirrut carefully laid him to crib and tucked blanket around tiny body. He turned to Baze with a grin.

‘So, where were we?’

 


	5. Demonstration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Gen rating

Baze approached quietly and patted Chirrut’s shoulder to draw his attention, and when his husband turned to him passed a cup of freshly brewed tea into his hands. Chirrut smelled it and satisfied sipped the tea.

Chirrut was sitting by the wall of inner yard, the place that years ago had worked as training field for acolytes, with blanket covering his shoulders like a cape. Baze lifted his eyes at a couple in the middle of yard – small silhouette of Xiang and sturdy, much taller one of Torlon. The Guardian was attacking in slow motion and Xiang was defensing. Master was commenting on boy’s moves and correcting rare mistakes.

‘Torlon is teaching him too?’ Baze asked, genuinely surprised.

‘It’s good to have many teachers. We had them too’ Chirrut smiled between gulps, blind stare trained on point far in front on him.   

_We_. The single word stung Baze like a needle. The part of his past where he’d been Guardian was long ago shut in the darkest corner of his memory, too painful to be brought back to light.

Chirrut went on, unaware of Baze’s pain. ‘Torlon offered his assistance in Xiang’s class. He may be aged but his skills remained worth a legend.’

Baze swallowed to ease the knot in his throat. ‘Yeah. I remember.’  

Chirrut patted the ground next to him in silent invitation. Baze joined in; he had nothing better to do in the moment. He wasn’t involved in Xiang’s not-training; officially he was a civil, not a Guardian, even if he knew prayers and zama-shiwo and Temple’s secrets better than some Masters. When he was on Jedha he sticked to father’s chores – cleaning their rooms, doing shopping and making sure Xiang ate all of his vegetables. But it wouldn’t hurt to watch his son training to praise him later for progress.

So Baze watched Xiang repeating moves he himself had been practicing what felt like centuries ago, in another lifetime.

‘I know Xiang is not following strictly acolyte’s schooling, but at his age we were far more advanced in fight’ Baze risked a comment.

Chirrut shrugged and dropped unseeing gaze. ‘Yes. As you said, it’s not Guardian’s drill. I just want him to know the basics to be able to protect himself in case.’

‘Do you really think _our_ son will stay out of trouble?’ Baze chuckled and Chirrut replied with grin.

Baze raised his voice, ‘Master Torlon, how about a demonstration with brother Chirrut?’

Exercising couple paused and looked at him curiously. Chirrut gave him a sharp look too.

‘What’s your plan?’ Chirrut asked lowly.

‘We were younger when we started full-contact sparring. We learnt from bruises. Xiang doesn’t have such a chance. If not letting him fight for real, let him at least watch how zama-shiwo truly looks like.’

Frown on Chirrut’s face eased to understanding and then into smirk. He gave Baze the cup and stood up, threw the blanket off in the way Baze considered too dramatic, just like a loud knuckles cracking.  

‘Papa’s going to fight?’ Xiang was excited with the idea.

‘Brother Chirrut, are you sure you can keep the pace? I haven’t seen you practicing in very long time’ Torlon mocked playfully as Chirrut walked unhurriedly across the yard.

‘I haven’t seen you in a long time too, Master’ Chirrut grinned back.

When he reached them Chirrut ruffled Xiang’s hair and muttered, ‘Go to daddy, he’s got a perfect view.’

His words were followed by quick pats as Xiang ran to Baze and nestled in his lap, eyes shining with impatience to see father and the head of Guardians’ order fighting against each other.

Chirrut adjusted his position to perfect defensive kata. ‘What are the rules?’

Wrinkles on Torlon’s face deepened when he smirked. ‘I’d say “no aiming for eyes”, but you’re already blind and my vision’s blurred with age, so it doesn’t really matter. Just let boy watch.’

‘I’ll treat you lightly, Master.’

‘Don’t even try.’

Both men lunged forward like two thunderbolts and clashed exchanging punches. Xiang bounced on Baze’s legs, cheering excited.

‘I didn’t know papa can fight so well’ he chirped, eyes locked on rapid moves, trying to follow every shift of hands and feet.

‘Papa was once one of the top zama-shiwo fighters in the Temple’ Baze remarked to boy’s ear.

‘But if papa and uncle Torlon and other Guardians are so good, why didn’t they stop troopers when they attacked the Temple?’

Baze jerked. Xiang tore his eyes from spar to looked at father with question, not understanding his reaction. Baze prayed the boy didn’t notice traitorous wet gleam in his eyes. He must have coughed to ease a lump in throat.

‘Yeah, they’re amazing, but troopers have guns. If Guardians resisted, they might have been hurt.’

‘Ah, I didn’t though of it.’

Baze hugged him, tighter than usual. Xiang’s attention turned back to fight. Chirrut managed to knock Torlon on knees, but it didn’t meant Master’s defeat. The man attacked from the ground, aiming for legs, and Chirrut parried each hit.

‘You should ask papa to show you how he fights with his staff’ Baze muttered. A reply was tiny noise of enthusiasm.

The sparring was merciless. None of participants asked for break even though they soon were both covered with sweat and panting and the winner was still undetermined. Xiang was growing bored of watching and fidgeted on Baze’s knees. Like Chirrut could see son’s restlessness he stepped back and crossed forearms in ask for stop.

‘That’s enough for one time, Master. Thank you for lesson’ Chirrut pressed arms to sides and bent in formal bow, smiling widely. Torlon bowed in reply.

‘The pleasure was mine, brother Chirrut. Send me a word if you want to spar again or need teacher for Xiang.’

They parted, Torlon went inside the building and Chirrut strolled to his family.

Xiang left his seat and trotted to Chirrut to wrap arms around father’s waist. ‘Papa, you’re amazing! I want to fight so well like you!’

Chuckling, Chirrut hugged him with one arm. ‘That requires years of very hard work, Jixiang.’

‘I will endure! I want to be like you, papa!’

‘Of course. Now, shower and meditation.’

Xiang groaned. ‘Meditation’s boriiiing. I won’t fight better if I spend whole day meditating.’

It was Baze’s turn to laugh. ‘You’d be surprised how helpful it is during fight.’

‘Dad was very good fighter too’ Chirrut whispered to boy’s ear like he was sharing a very, very secret news. Xiang breathed in with a whistle.

‘Can you two spar together, papa? Pleaaaase!’

Baze pushed himself up and swept Xiang off the ground. With arms secured under boy’s armpits he spun Xiang around, accompanied by son’s laughter.

‘We’ll see. Now shoo, under shower!’

 

 


	6. Dumplings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know a thing about Chinese cuisine so I picked a recipe for something I'm more familiar with - traditional Polish dumplings, pierogi.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm utterly surprised I managed to update this series regularly for so long. But as I'm finally done with KRB fic and move on to scheduled spiritassasin projects, ficlets might be put on hold for a while.

Xiang peeked curiously at the countertop.

‘Daddy, what are you doing?’

Baze looked down at him a smile and spilled more flour on the countertop.

‘I'm doing the dough for dumplings for upcoming Guardians' festive.’

‘But you aren't Guardian, daddy.’

Baze booped Xiang's nose with flour-covered finger, leaving a white stain. The boy giggled.

‘But when I was one, I was famous for doing the best festive dumplings in the Temple. So when I was asked to prepare them again I couldn't refuse.’

‘How are dumplings made?’

‘You make two things – dough and filling. For dough, you need flour and hot water, and a pinch of salt.’ Baze pointed at sack of flour by his leg and small box of fine salt and pot of steaming water on the countertop. ‘You mix them altogether and knead until dough is pliable and don't stick to your hands.’

‘And filling?’

Baze waved at two giant frying pans on the oven. Xiang smelled wonderful scents coming off their insides.

‘I prepared it earlier and left it to cool down. I usually make two types of filling, chopped meat with root vegetables and mushrooms. But it might vary. I saw dumplings filled with fruits on other planet.’

‘Why don't you make dumplings with fruits?’

Baze sighed. ‘Local fruits don't suit, they can't be boiled.’

Xiang hummed, watching silent as Baze was squeezing the dough.

‘Can I try to make dumplings daddy?’

Baze pulled a small stool closer with foot and placed it between himself and the countertop. Xiang clambered on with glee.

‘First, get some flour on your hands, so the dough won't stick to them.’

‘I should get dirty?’

‘Exactly.’

With giggle Xiang dipped both palms in pile of flour, rising a cloud of white powder.

‘Now knead the dough. It must be homogenous.’

Xiang grunted. ‘It’s not easy.’

‘It’s good muscle training' Baze chuckled in reply. ‘Actually this portion is ready. Now we roll out the dough.’

Baze picked up a rolling pin. Excited Xiang pried it from father's hands, eager to use it.

‘Not so fast Jixiang.’

First Baze divided the portion into smaller balls and all but one were put farther to create the workplace. The one left was flattened with Baze's palm and then Xiang tried to work it thin with rolling pin. He had problems so Baze gently placed his hands on top of boy's and led his moves. Xiang was quick to learn and soon the dough was evenly thin.

Baze reached for a cup. ‘Now, we cut circles with cup's rim.’ He demonstrated and got perfect circle. He passed the cup to awaiting hands. ’You must apply force to be sure you cut through the dough completely. You see, it's not cut completely and will tear when you try to pick it up. Just try again in the same place. Now it's perfect.’

Xiang beamed with pride as he lifted his first dough circle.

‘What’s next?’

‘We fill it.’

Baze stepped to frying pan with dough circle in palm. He put a spoonful of filling in the center, folded circle in half and kneaded the decorative rim with fingertips.

‘And that's all. Later, right before evening meal, I boil it.’

Xiang carefully took a dumpling from Baze and marveled at it.

‘Can I stay and help you daddy?’

Something warm poured into Baze's chest. ‘Of course, if you don't have any class.’

They quickly set into comfortable rhythm: Xiang cut the circles and passed them to Baze for filling, then they were passed back to Xiang to be folded. The task was done faster than usual but it didn’t matter. Baze was delighted that Xiang was doing something with him exclusively. He wasn't jealous of the time Xiang spent with Chirrut and the other Guardians on trainings and lessons and meditation, but it sometimes hurt the only time he spent together with his son was at meals, listening of Xiang's excited stories what he'd done during classes.

So he was proud to the core when he set plates of dumplings in front of the Guardians. Their not so quiet gossips of his always perfect dumplings being flawed fell on deaf ear; he made them with Xiang and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
